A system and method are provided that allow access control rules relating to personal cloud information to be determined dynamically, resulting in group memberships that change over time based on criteria that incorporates communications between the user and his or her contacts.
Social networks, such as Facebook, LinkedIn, and others, have become popular in the past several years. In these networks, users are permitted to store and share information in a controlled manner, so that only those individuals with whom the user wishes to share certain information can actually access it.
In these networks, a user may designate different groups, or classes, of individuals, and then may define access permissions based on these defined groups. Therefore, only members of a particular group may be authorized to access a particular piece of information. By way of example, a user may designate a group called “real friends”, then assign Bob to the group of good friends. The user can then designate his cell phone number as only viewable by good friends, and Bob (but not others who are not members of the “real friends” group) will subsequently have access to the user's cell phone number.
In addition to having a user manually define such groups and then subsequently define group membership, it is also possible to have group membership in predefined groups allocated based on some criteria that can be determined automatically.
For example, it is known to utilize social network thresholds that can be determined automatically with regard to access control decisions. If a second user does not have an appropriate privilege level to access a particular piece of information, then a statistical threshold for access can be determined based on social networking statistics, such as a number or percentage of users listed as friends by a content owner.